Il était une fois un mensonge
by MissKara1759
Summary: Suite de l'OS Inconvenante Attirance


Il était une fois un mensonge :

Depuis que Fred l'avait embrassé dans la maison de Sirius lors de l'été précédant sa cinquième année, Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à se sortir le rouquin de la tête. Pas un seul instant ! Pas une seule nuit. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était son cœur qui sursautait, ses mains qui tremblaient malgré son envie de les contrôler. C'était ses yeux bleu qu'elle recherchait dans chaque recoin du château, et qu'elle ne retrouvait pas dans le regard de Ron. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment soudain. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu Fred autrement que comme le jumeau tout aussi farceur de George. Elle qui était habituellement si maître d'elle-même, elle se trouvait totalement chamboulée par un simple baiser. Une passion qui n'avait durée qu'une poignée de seconde, lui semblant une éternité à ce moment là. Après ce moment plus rien dans l'attitude de Fred n'aurait pu laisser deviner que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux. Aucunes de ses phrases, aucuns de ses gestes, pas même un regard...

Son attitude envers elle était redevenue semblable à celle qu'il avait toujours eu avant cette-fois là ! Il faisait toujours les mêmes taquineries à son sujet avec George. La disant intello et beaucoup trop sérieuse pour sa santé mentale. Si elle esquissait généralement un sourire et répondait du tac o tac qu'elle agissait ainsi essentiellement pour ne pas ressembler aux deux énergumènes qui servaient de contre exemple à Ginny, elle se retrouva bientôt lassée de ces chamailleries avec eux. Et ils la laissèrent tranquille le reste de l'été.

Lorsqu'elle entra à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron, elle commença à assumer son nouveau rôle de préfète avec une certaine exaltation qu'elle ne prit pas le soin de cacher. Elle était vraiment soucieuse de remplir sa fonction le mieux possible et déplorait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion la nonchalance de Ron qui lui, à l'inverse d'elle, ne prenait pas du tout ce rôle au sérieux. Sauf lorsqu'il avait l'opportunité de confisquer un objet quelconque qu'il convoitait ou pour prendre la meilleure place devant la cheminée en faisant fuir les premières années. Hermione en venait vraiment à regretter que Harry n'ai définitivement pas été choisie à la place de Ron. Et tout en s'opposant aux méthodes d'Ombrage en silence elle cherchait minutieusement la moindre infraction que pourrait commettre les jumeaux afin de les réprimander en personne. Espérant silencieusement susciter une réaction chez Fred ou une occasion de lui parler en tête à tête. Mais rien de cela ne se présenta. De nombreuses fois à cause de Ron qui au lieu de se rallier à Hermione lorsqu'elle sermonnait les jumeaux, s'amusait souvent de leur blagues et n'osaient pas réellement tenir tête à ses frères qui étaient si prompt à se moquer de lui. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas être entièrement fâchée contre l'attitude de Ron. Elle ne parla pas de son problème avec Fred -qu'elle se refusait avec virulence d'appeler un problème de cœur- à Harry, qui avait déjà bien trop de problème pour se préoccuper de ceux de la jeune fille, ni à Ron dont la maladresse aurait pu lui porter préjudice plus que de véritables conseils. Mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage d'aborder le sujet avec eux.

Petit à petit, elle commença à refuser l'idée de provoquer de nouveau quelque chose entre eux. Fred semblait avoir bien vite oublié leur petit moment d'égarement et avait l'air de s'en porter à merveille. Et Hermione, fidèle à elle-même n'était pas du genre à se laisser dépérir d'amour pendant des mois pour une simple idylle n'ayant pas durée plus d'une minute. Elle retrouva ses esprits et mis encore plus d'ardeur dans ses devoirs et son travail de préfète. Dans le même temps, il se révéla que Harry avait besoin de son soutient contre Ombrage alors qu'il était à la fois d'humeur lunatique envers Ron et elle.

Elle ne savait plus très bien sur quel pied danser et vers mi décembre, quelque jours avant les vacances de Noël elle ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de toutes les pensées qui faisaient bouillir son cerveau depuis l'été dernier. Elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque où elle passa les trois quart de la journée.

Hermione s'était plongée dans de nombreux ouvrages sur les lois sorcières et le travail des êtres magiques. C'était le seul sujet qui l'intéressait suffisamment pour lui permettre d'oublier ses soucis. Elle avait accumulé plusieurs piles de livres, empêchant quiconque passant devant sa table de savoir qui se trouvait derrière ces bouquins poussiéreux. Quelqu'un s'assit cependant en face d'elle. Elle le sut en entendant la chaise racler contre le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils sans quitter son livre des yeux. Lorsqu'elle entendit une pile de livre à l'équilibre précaire commencer à glisser sur la table et lança ironiquement.

-Tu as envie de mourir ?

-Je savais que tu te cacherais ici, dit une voix familière faisant sursauter son cœur plus fort encore que jamais.

Hermione décida de ne plus réagir, elle avait imaginé qu'il s'agirait de Ginny, de Ron ou même de Harry malgré ses humeurs lunatiques. Mais lorsque Fred écarta les piles de livres pour la regarder elle se traita d'idiote de ne pas s'être tu comme elle l'avait d'abord envisagé et elle continua de faire semblant de lire. Fred savait qu'elle ne lisait pas, parce que ses yeux ne parcouraient pas les lignes de l'ouvrage.

-Je trouve ça bizarre que tu ne te lance plus à notre poursuite, à George et à moi. Il se passe quoi ? On t'as vexé avec nos blagues ?

Face à son manque de réaction il se pencha vers elle et abaissa son livre jusqu'à ce que la reliure de celui-ci touche le bois de la table. Il chuchota :

-Ou c'est une de mes plaisanterie que tu n'as pas apprécié.

Elle releva la tête avec virulence, le foudroyant du regard !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit-elle en retrouvant un air impassible et semblant soudain très las.

Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa jupe qu'elle avait magiquement agrandit et d'un geste sec elle fit voler les livres qui allèrent se ranger d'eux même dans les rayons. Il se leva à son tour et la coinça contre un angle de mur.

-Ne fais pas semblant, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça, maintenant ? Alors que ça fait des mois que tu fais semblant de rien ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

-Pas ici, murmura t-il en voulant placer une mains sur ses lèvres.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, et avec toute la froideur qu'elle pouvait elle lui cracha au visage les mots suivant :

-Ni ici, ni nulle part ailleurs ! Jamais !

Au loin, des bruits de pas précipités commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux. Hermione devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de Madame Pince, la maîtresse des lieux et qu'elle détestait que l'on brise le silence religieux de son domaine. Hermione marcha rapidement vers la sortie, tandis qu'elle l'entendit la suivre. Il devait courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

-Hermione ! Cria t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle d'un mur.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement pour marcher jusqu'à lui.

-Écoute moi bien Fred ! Lança-t-elle avec colère et d'un regard incandescent. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire. Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là ! Tu ne me plais pas ! Et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te courir après comme tu l'espérais. Si tu veux t'amuser, je te conseilles vivement d'aller voir ailleurs. Je ne suis pas une personne sur qui tu peux expérimenter tes blagues. Satisfait ?

Fred la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Elle ne sut pas analyser l'expression de son visage mais elle attendait, haletante, la réponse du rouquin qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots, mais elle se refusait aussi de se dévoiler aussi facilement devant lui. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux était trop incertain pour qu'elle en tire des conclusions.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il enfin après une éternité durant laquelle il semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchit.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Demanda t-elle avec un soupçon de reproche.

-Ce jour là, George et moi avions finit de mettre au point les pastilles de gerbes. Et l'un de nous devait les tester, alors on a fait un pari. Si j'arrivais à t'embrasser sans que tu t'énerve ni me repousse, je gagnais et George devait manger une pastille.

-Un pari ? Répéta Hermione dans un souffle.

Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter autre chose car il fixa un instant Hermione dans les yeux avec le même regard que quelque instant avant de l'avoir embrassé dans le couloir du deuxième étage de la demeure de Sirius. Le cœur d'Hermione rata quelques battements, si bien qu'elle dut respirer plus fort et plus vite pour rattraper son manque d'oxygène. Puis il cligna des yeux, rompant le charme et la regarda avec des traits un peu plus durci que quelques secondes auparavant.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé à cause de cela. Et visiblement, je t'ai aussi troublé et je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Hermione resta figée de stupeur. De toute les façons possible qu'elle avait imaginé de s'expliquer avec Fred, elle n'avait jamais pensé à celle-là. Et le choc fut rude. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait en un millier de morceaux et que chacun d'entre eux s'essayaient au concours de celui qui ferait le plus mal. Elle baissa les yeux aux sols, incapable de faire fasse à Fred qui pourtant devait attendre une réponse de sa part puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle le vit lever le bras et s'arrêter à mi-hauteur. Peut-être voulait-il la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser pour les mots durs qu'il venait de lui dire. Ou alors voulait-il tout simplement la secouer pour qu'elle réponde. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne connaîtra jamais la réponse puisque le bras en question retomba mollement le long du corps du sorcier. A la place Fred prit la parole et Hermione se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi cruel pour lui poser la question suivante :

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que signifie ce baiser pour toi ? Demanda t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Si il y avait un bon moment pour qu'Hermione reprenne la main, c'était maintenant. Elle rassembla tout son courage, fit taire ses émotions du mieux qu'elle le put, imagina se retrouver devant la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus et leva un regard rempli de colère froide mais aussi de dignité sur le rouquin.

-Rien ! Ça ne signifie absolument rien pour moi.

Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir désappointé quelques secondes avant qu'il n'affiche un petit sourire en coin qui lui apparut légèrement crispé. Mais c'était sans doute son imagination.

-Je vois, tant mieux, répondit-il dans un souffre avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le dortoir des filles, désert à cette heure de la journée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir abandonnée de toute ses forces. Comme si elle n'en avait jamais eut. Son regard vide se posa sur un point invisible quelque part sur le sol de pierre. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide et saccadée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Dans un élan de frustration et de colère elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa par la main et le balança contre le mur où il se fracassa en mille morceau. Hermione laissa libre cours au flot de larme qui ravageait son visage. Elle alla s'asseoir à même le sol devant l'une des fenêtres et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment Fred aurait-il pu l'aimer ? Elle était seulement la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Le rat de bibliothèque. La miss je sais tout agaçante. Rien d'autre. Jamais la fille... La femme. La seule personne qui l'avait un jour considéré autrement que comme une bonne copine avait été Viktor Krum l'année précédente. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue avant mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit restée au Square Grimaurd au lieu d'être aller faire des courses avec Molly ?

Un temps infini sembla s'écouler avant que Ginny n'entre dans le dortoir. Lorsqu'elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle Hermione remarqua que le soleil se couchait. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à étendre son manteau noir sur Poudlard.

-Tu étais là, commença Ginny qui s'était assez avancée pour qu'Hermione l'aperçoive dans le reflet de la vitre. C'est l'heure du dîner.

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait plus à parler ou que sa voix ne serait pas assez forte pour répondre à Ginny. Que si elle lui répondait ses sanglots reprendraient de plus belle. Elle se traita d'idiote. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se retrouver dans un état pareil pour un garçon. Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour Fred. Un pari. Une énième blague de l'infernal duo qui laissait une sensation à la fois douce et amer. Hermione aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait dû mieux y réfléchir, avec objectivité, et deviner qu'il n'avait pas pu s'agir d'autre chose que d'un jeu. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement de toute manière. Qu'aurait-elle pu avoir de spécial aux yeux de Fred pour que celui-ci la regarde autrement que comme la meilleure ami de son cadet et de Ginny.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Ginny en s'agenouillant près d'elle après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à l'objet fracassé en mille morceau et désormais non identifiable et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Lorsque Hermione tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie Ginny comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le fait qu'Hermione hoche la tête de droite à gauche n'était plus nécessaire. Face à son manque de réponse Ginny ajouta maladroitement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? Fred aussi est dans un état pitoyable depuis cette après-midi

A l'évocation de Fred, Hermione se remit à pleurer. Les bras de Ginny l'accueillirent juste à temps pour étouffer ses sanglots. La rouquine n'était pas certaine de tout comprendre mais elle serra Hermione dans ses bras d'une étreinte réconfortante. Avec une voix faible et cassée, brisée par les sanglots Hermione avoua :

-Ginny, c'est Fred... Je l'aime...

Lorsqu'elle se coucha cette nuit, Hermione s'autorisa de nouveau à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain, elle aurait sûrement les yeux rougit, elle aurait sûrement d'horribles cernes noires sous les yeux. Mais elle était certaine en revanche que rien dans son comportement, ses mots ou ses regards ne laisseraient deviner que cette nuit elle avait pleuré Fred Weasley.


End file.
